A Day In the Life
by Linali
Summary: Life isn't easy on the Ghost...


**Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, two fics in two days (I finished the other one yesterday, just sat on it for a while trying to decide whether or not to publish). Anyhow, this is just a short snippet. Getting my feet wet, playing with other characters, etc. It s not great, but I had fun trying to think from a different perspective.**

Chopper had all of about 10 minutes to himself to recharge his batteries before the clanking and clattering and shouting on the ship came close enough to disturb him. The sound of a wrench banging against the door to his 'private room' was the only warning to proceed the entrance of one furious-looking twi'lek with a list.

"C'mon, Chop," she all but shouted at him- she wasn't angry at him, of course, he'd been here quietly minding his own business, but all the same he let out a few indignant beeps to let her know exactly what he thought of her tone. She took a deep breath, though her green eyes were still flashing,

"We have about two hours before we land this ship. We need to put together a list of all the supplies we need. You and I are going through and figuring out what pieces of the ship need patching, and what extra crap we need lying about for the next time Kanan decides to nearly get us destroyed."

Ah, she was mad about the last mission, and she was trying to get the rest of the crew to actually -do- something. That is, create a list. No wonder she was in such a sour mood. Chopper whistle-chirped a brief protest that he was still recharging, but she ignored him thoroughly and turned her heel, expecting him to follow.

Another indignant beep, just for good measure, and the droid's little metal arms flew up in the air. He gave up- he'd never get any peace on this ship with these people always needing something from him. Rolling after the warpath-raging woman, he had just started checking through the logs when Sabine bumped into him, dropping an entire can of paint down the hall and half of it on Chopper. The droid whirred angrily, flailing his arms in the air. Just what exactly was he supposed to do about all the paint?!

The girl sighed, grabbing a towel and starting to wipe him down, "Sorry, Chop. Man, I really needed that paint, too," she managed to get him mostly clean- they'd have to use something a little stronger than a towel to get the rest off, and started wiping off the floor,

"Hera is in a -really- bad mood today, I was in too much of a rush to get away from her and wasn't looking where I was…"

"And don't you -dare- blame it on me, Ezra Bridger! You are supposed to be cleaning out the cargo bay with Kanan!" The young Jedi came crashing past them, his eyes wild,

"She's worse than a bounty-hunter like this!" he exclaimed, trying to hide behind Chopper. The robot beeped in protest, backing up and rolling on his way. He was -not- going to get involved in this fight. Kanan laughed, appearing the the doorway nearest the cargo bay- and opposite the rest of them.

"Is she -always- like this on re-stock days?" Ezra dodged a wrench that was thrown his way as the huffing twi'lek got closer. It hit Chopper in the head, and the robot shook one metal arm, saying some rather indecent things in robot. The boy flushed a little, "Sorry, Chop," he said.

Kanan laughed again, "You think this is bad? Wait 'til we land on Alderaan next week…" this time, he was the one who had to dodge a thrown projectile, "Oh no you don't, Kanan! What is Ezra doing screwing around with my engine room? GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" she shouted, turning on her heel and heading back that direction. Chopper beep-chuckled. Ezra was really in for it later, when she wasn't so angry she couldn't control herself. If he had messed up the engine, that meant more work for the robot, though, so the chuckle was short-lived as he followed Hera down to the engine room.

"Why in the -world- would Ezra think it was a good idea to start dismantling the engine?" she muttered to herself, "Chopper, sometimes I think you and I are the only ones with any sense on this ship."

The robot beeped in agreement, though personally he thought Hera was crazy too, and -he- was the only one with sense. He ran a scan on the engine and found that nothing was wrong that a few quick modifications couldn't fix- and informed Hera of the parts for it that they probably ought to pick up while they were re-stocking. Things that often went awry during a battle. Still mumbling, she added them to the list and wandered off to look for anything else that might need fixing.

"Where are my shoes?!" Zeb roared, only finally climbing out of his bunk, "I can't go planet-side without shoes, now can I?"

Chopper beep-yelled something about not being responsible for -everything- on the ship, and took off the opposite driection of the twi'lek. Even he didn't really want to be around her when she was like this. Kanan and Ezra were still in the hallway, though now they were helping Sabine clean up the paint. The robot beeped something about how he happened to still be covered in the stuff, but you didn't see him sulking about it, there was work to be done, and the other three exchanged looks.

"Listen, Chop, we put the list of supplies together weeks ago. Hera's just having a freakout over nothing," Sabine assured him, "We'll get you all cleaned up after we get back."

The robot left in a huff, clanking his head against a wall when he got to the cargo bay. What was -wrong- with these humans? Why were they always fighting? He'd gotten somewhat accustomed to Hera and Kanan's constant bickering, but for some reason they -all- seemed to fight constantly.

Two hours later, they all went out on the recon mission, leaving poor Chopper all alone. Admittedly, he did still need to recharge his batteries, but he got tired of always having to babysit the ship while the rest of the crew got to go out and have adventures. Not that he wanted to have adventures, really. All that would mean was more people yelling at him.

The robot decided to enjoy the peace and recharged, but it was all too soon when the crew returned, and the peace was broken by laughter and snickering,

"Did you see the look on that guy's face?" Sabine giggled, "I'm pretty sure Hera broke his nose."

"Yeah, well, he shouldn't have touched me," the twi'lek protested. Most of her anger seemed to have dissolved, though she obviously still wasn't in the best of moods judging by the volatility with which she had treated whoever they were talking about. Kanan's arm was draped loosely over her shoulders, and Ezra and Zeb were close behind the other three, laughing as well.

Chopper burst out a few beeps, sore about missing out on all the fun, and Hera shook a finger at him, "Oh don't you complain. You love being left on the ship alone. C'mon, we have work to do," she pushed Kanan's arm off of her and grabbed a crate, pushing it towards the engine room.

Chopper sighed and followed after her. A robot's work was never done.


End file.
